


【博君一肖】昨日边缘（9）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 14





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘（9）

第九章。

肖战脊背在听到敲窗声的一瞬间绷紧，本来微微前倾的上半身迅速回撤，虚汗冒了一身，惹来王一博奇怪一瞥。他将肖战薄凉指尖捏紧，力度与热度丝丝缝缝渗入肖战肌肤骨髓。

“别怕，外面看不到车里。”

肖战何尝不知道。可他如芒刺背。他甚至产生了这些私生围在旁边观看了全程的错觉。一个高高瘦瘦的刚成年模样的女孩敲着车窗，眉眼间锁不住呼之欲出的期待和喜悦。肖战看过便心下了然，扭头看向王一博。

“是你的。”

“……你怎么知道。”

“之前就看见过她。不过那时候她是正经买票看你的。”

——王一博无语。他刚想下车交涉手腕又被肖战攥紧，“别下车，全是人。”

“不下车怎么办。”

“打电话啊。”肖战从车后座把王一博手机摸过来给他，“你经纪人离得不远吧，喊她过来解决，你没必要下车，引起骚动。”

王一博拨通了经纪人的电话。简单交代清楚事情始末后便挂了电话给经纪人发位置。车窗外的女孩已经从副驾驶绕过车前走到了驾驶位，敲窗声音也急促了些。王一博将座椅放平仰躺着沉缓吐息，迫使自己平静下来因被拖住在服务区不能去滑雪的焦躁心理。

她越敲越急，给车内两个人的心也搅得一团乱。王一博叹了口气直起身来安抚下明显不安更甚的肖战，车窗开了条缝隙，仅能勉强透光。

女孩的眼睛立刻贴了过来。可惜缝隙太小，几乎看不清什么。她扒着缝隙拼命踮脚，笨拙模样滑稽得很。

“王一博，一博哥哥……我想看看你。”

王一博挺直脊背一本正经贴近车窗，一只手向身后探去，死死揪住了拼命躲在自己身后的肖战的衣角，把他生拉硬拽到自己身边。

“抱歉，回去吧。”

“王一博……”女孩意料之中般瑟缩，不知是因为凛风酷烈还是拒绝话语无情，抑或是自己内心深处潜藏的愧疚。她匆匆忙忙弯了腰算作道歉，却还是不舍离开。

王一博想了想又补充一句。“请理智爱我，谢谢。”

——肖战无语。

把抽抽噎噎的小姑娘打发走了，王一博经纪人才姗姗来迟。她噔噔噔踩着恨天高香汗淋漓地带着一打保镖像下饺子似的一个一个往车下跳。王一博见状又把肖战往自己身后藏，车窗仍然只露了个小缝和经纪人插科打诨。

“姐，我都解决了你才来，效率太低了啊。”

经纪人气得柳眉横拧，扒着窗户砰砰砰敲，“你怎么解决的？被拍没有？你能解决什么？？？”

“人家也没想怎么样，是个明白事理的。和之前的不一样。”

“嚯，你还想个个都和之前的一样？心态倒挺好啊小少爷，这种事儿必须斩草除根你明不明白？你今天放她一马她明天就蹬鼻子上——”

肖战脸颊贴着王一博后背悠悠叹了口气。

王一博感受到背后温热吐息，心也痒痒得像蚂蚁爬。

“行了姐，你带着这帮——大哥，赶紧回去吧。我先走了。”

“？？？走？？？你走去哪？”

“我去滑雪。”王一博心虚。

“滑雪？和肖战老师一起吧。是不是啊肖战老师。”经纪人戏谑着屈指敲敲后门车窗，“让我进去吧，还藏着掖着不给看呢？”

肖战立刻坐直身体，在王一博打开车门放经纪人坐进后座的一瞬安安静静打了声招呼。经纪人倒是笑眯眯地回了个问好，然后继续葱白玉指抵着王一博肩膀指指点点。

“出了这么个事，滑雪你想都别想。谁知道那私生还有没有后续？滑雪场人多眼杂还都是年轻人，比现在情况还难处理。哪来的回哪去。”

说得有道理。肖战和王一博都低头受教。只是滑雪的事又双叒叕再次搁置，两个人心底都有些不快，王一博甚至也写在脸上了。

“那我带战哥回去了姐，你该干嘛干嘛去吧别管我们了。”

经纪人絮絮叨叨留了个保镖在他们后座以防王一博起了心眼拐个弯又跑去滑雪场。她又叮嘱了王一博几句这些天的行程就准备下车，却在旋身准备关门时迟疑着又探身教育王一博。

“你好好开车，别再恍恍荡荡弄脏了人家衣服。”

王一博和肖战一头雾水。后面的保镖却探头探脑发现了问题。他指了指自己衣服领口沉默着提示。

王一博和肖战一起僵直了。

肖战领口有一片不大却甚为醒目，已经干涸的白浊痕迹。

回到酒店两个人又心怀鬼胎地进了同一个房间。昨天是肖战房间，今天一起进了王一博的。天色渐暗，沉沉暮霭被黄昏金色光亮穿透混和在天边融化，融融泄泄不疾不徐地扩散开来。王一博嫌刺眼刚刚皱了眉，肖战便走过去拉好了窗帘。两个人订好外卖草草吃掉后天色便已暗了彻底。王一博要看综艺台本，肖战也有剧本要提前准备，既然时间充裕就没必要浪费飞机上的休息时间。

王一博招了招手肖战便抱着剧本和几根记号笔心底美滋滋跪到了王一博腿间。王一博的综艺台本其实比肖战的剧本容易吸收许多，只消一个小时便熟记于心。他低头看着肖战眉间紧锁看得十分投入，也就没再打扰他，拿起手机静音看摩托车比赛视频。

突然这种静谧就被肖战磕到王一博裆上的脑袋打破了。

王一博望着他沉睡的脑袋，突然有些舍不得叫醒。

肖战还是被叫醒了。虽然有些早，但是王一博起身去洗澡时说，回你自己床上睡吧。肖战摇摇头当作没听清，站起身来帮王一博脱好衣服，叠好放在床头。

王一博从浴室出来时还看见肖战赤//裸着跪在床边，全身上下脱得只剩一条内裤。王一博忍俊不禁趿拉着拖鞋走过去把他扶起来坐到床上。

“下次要脱就脱个彻底，留那一层有什么意思。”

肖战听后挣扎几秒便抬手要再脱，被王一博紧急叫停。

“行了战哥，我不是要你回去睡吗。”

“……我不能在这睡吗。地上也行。”

“不能。”王一博回答得干脆。

在肖战几乎卸下防备的短短十几个小时的共处里，王一博发现了肖战几近病态的渴求感。他渴求的不仅仅是被征服与释放，更是一个怀抱，一根绳子，一种占有欲的包围。这种情绪一旦被释放后不及时压制，恐怕更会影响他近期的工作状态。

所以王一博躺上了床，和穿好衣服的肖战说，明天见。

肖战作为报复，在离开前忿忿关掉了王一博头顶的壁灯，调高了电视的音量。


End file.
